


Home (NaLiCy Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, nali haters please don't read i can't deal with ya right now, natsu x lucy x lisanna lemon, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natsu and Lisanna do it with his beloved girlfriend Lucy watching, because they're secretly all pervs who are into that. I'll give you a cookie if you don't get butthurt over Nali :) It's fiction for a reason xox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (NaLiCy Lemon)

Lucy was the only person who was still in her seat, slumped over on one of the bar tables. Lisanna was back, and everyone was crowded around her, screaming with joy. She liked Lisanna, or so she thought. But, as her boyfriend Natsu was currently hugging her until she turned purple, Lucy couldn't stop her jealousy. Her and Cana sat at the table together for an hour or so, until everything had died down and people decided to go home for the night. Cana had hugged Lucy sympathetically one last time before leaving, as well.

"Are you ready to go home, Luce?" Natsu asked. She smiled as she looked up, seeing his outstretched hand to her. It faded when she realized Lisanna was still there.

Getting up, Lucy grasped Natsu's hand and wrapped her arm possessively around his, leaning into him. "Yeah. Aren't you going with your sister and Elfman?" She asked, tilting her head at Lisanna.

The white haired girl shook her head. "Mira's still cleaning out her dorm so I have a place to sleep. Until then, I asked Natsu if I could sleep in your guy's apartment until tomorrow night." Lisanna told her sweetly. "I hope that's alright."

As much as Lucy wanted to say no, she couldn't be so heartless as to kick one of Natsu's child hood friends to the curb like she was still dead. "Yeah, of course." Lucy struggled to say.

The three of them walked home together. Lisanna was talking the whole time. She really is talkative, Lucy rolled her eyes, her hand wrapping around Natsu's. They got home and immediately, Lisanna let ot a small gasp, a smile on her face. "You're place is so nice, Lucy!"

Sighing, Lucy locked up behind them and draped her coat on the rack. Natsu was too busy leading Lisanna around their apartment and giving her a tour. Lucy grumbled. "I'll go get some sheets for the couch. You'll have to sleep there, I don't have a spare bed.."

Her voice trailed off when she realized they weren't listening anyway. She wandered into the closet and picket out a few spare blankets, carrying them into the living room.

Lucy dropped the blankets on the ground, her teeth clenching at the sight that made her blood boil; Lisanna had Natsu up against the wall, her hands on his chest and her lips on his. Natsu didn't touch her back, but he didn't pull away either.

"L-Lucy." Natsu asked in surprise, gulping as Lisanna stopped kissing him.

The white haired girl looked back and smiled at Lucy faintly. "I'm sorry. I just, it's so nice being back..."

Lucy took a deep breath. "So you had to kiss him?"

Natsu was expressionless and motionless, practically a statue. Of course he wouldn't have a problem with it. Lucy watched as Lisanna kept her hands on his chest, rubbing his naked skin slightly. "Please, just once."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe Lisanna was saying this, and even more than she was believing it. Lucy cared for Natsu more than anything, and maybe just one time wouldn't hurt anyone. She felt her head nod slightly before she could even registered what she was doing. Down inside her she was aching to actually see this through. Lucy watched as Lisanna leaned up, pressing her lips to Natsu again. A shiver ran up Lucy's spine as their heads moved together, their lips parting, breath and saliva between their lips, making her cringe.

As Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him off the wall, Lucy heart skipped a beat. She shouldn't watch this. There was a soft thud as Lisanna pushed Natsu down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, Lucy shuffled her feet across her floor.

"Lucy!" Lisanna called out. Reluctantly, Lucy turned around, watching as the little white haired babe straddled Natsu's lap, pushing his vest away from his shoulders. "You need to stay here. You guys are so cute together after all."

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "What..?" Her voice was small as Natsu looked up at Lisanna, leaning over him, her fingers tracing over every inch of exposed skin on his body.

Lisanna smiled, her lips trailing over Natsu's face. "You should stay and watch. To make sure I'm doing it right." Lisanna said in a low voice. Natsu gulped underneath her, his hands gripping the bedsheets.

"You want me to watch..?" Lucy whispered. Staying and watching didn't sound very appetizing, yet a part of her hungered to know more. Lisanna wanted Lucy to tell her what to do.

Nodding, Lisanna massaged Natsu's shoulders, running her hands along the broad surface and defined lines on his upper back. Natsu clenched his teeth as Lisanna's finger ran through his hair, grabbing the nape of his neck. "You know what he likes."

Lisanna looked back at Lucy, who was still standing in shop in the entryway. "Tell me how to make him feel good." Lisanna begged, her crotch pressed against his as she spread her legs wider. "Please."

Lucy couldn't accept it. It was so utterly wrong. Yet as she watched Natsu's hand slide up Lisanna's thigh, she felt as if a draft had ghosted up her own leg. Taking slow steps, Lucy sat down on the edge of the couch, her hands in her lap. Smiling from ear to ear, Lisanna let out a small giggle. "You can get more comfortable, Lucy." She said, turning to face Natsu, her lips grazing his. "You're going to want to."

Lisanna confidently shoved Natsu's shoulders back, making him fall down to the mattress. Her hips ground into his and she leaned over, pressing her chest against Natsu's. He picked his head up, eagerly attaching his lips to hers.

"What does he like Lucy?" Lisanna asked, giggling as her hands trailed up Natsu's arms. "What do you want me to do to him?" A wide smile took over her sweet face.

Both Lucy's and Natsu's eyes widened at her comment. Lucy licked her lips, trying to find the right words as Lisanna pressed herself against his chest. Her lips kissed his pecs, trailing up his chest to his collarbones.

"There's a little divot in his neck, under his left ear." Lucy said quietly, watching Lisanna leave little marks on Natsu's rough skin. "He always squirms when you bite it."

Natsu turned his head, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. His exposed neck gave Lisanna the chance to dove in, wrapping her lips around his skin. "Luce, how did yo-" his eyes squeezed shut tight, a smile tugging his lips.

Small moans left Natsu's lips. His hands released the sheets from his fists and ran up Lisanna's sides, stroking her pale skin softly. Lisanna bit down on his shoulder, kissing softly at the fresh bruises.

"L-" Natsu tried to say either of their named, but he didn't know who's to moan; Lucy's, who watched and directed, or Lisanna, who just simply did. Either way, he opened his eyes slightly, the black orbs gazing over at Lucy longingly as she sat on the couch, her breath heavy.

Lisanna's hands ran down Natsu's stomach, trailing through the contours of his muscles. They stopped at the waist of his pants, where Lisanna wrapped her fingers around and slowly pulled down. Natsu looked at Lisanna, his face blank as she giggled, continuing to pull off his clothes at a painfully slow pace. Finally, Lisanna pulled his pants off entirely and tossed them over the bed. Lucy watched them fall to the floor; she couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Lisanna wiggle between Natsu's legs, running her hands over his thighs. Small hands gently grabbed Natsu's cock, making his breath hitch.

Wetness pooled between both of the girl's legs as Lisanna bent down, her hands slowly pumping Natsu's shaft. Her thumb rolled over the tip, wiping away a little pre-cum before pressing her lips to his head. Her lips parted, taking Natsu's cock in her mouth. He threw his head into the pillows, a hand tangling in Lisanna's snowy hair. Her tongue pressed up on the bottom of his shaft, licking him as Lisanna bobbed her head up and down. Lucy sat back, curling her legs into her chest as if it would make her excitement go away. The tingling between her legs kept going, and even more so as Natsu grunted when Lisanna deep throated him.

Lucy couldn't help but trail her hands down between her legs. The throbbing became worse as the room was filled with erotic noises of Lisanna sucking Natsu off. Smiling, Lisanna pulled away, a thin line of saliva hanging between her lips and his cock. Natsu let out a frustrated groan as she stopped. Raising her arms above her head, Lisanna pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Well sized breasts fell freely into the air, and Natsu licked his lips at the sight of her, braless. Growling, Natsu sat up and grabbed her breasts in each hand. Lisanna smiled as he palmed her chest, licking her cleavage and burying his face into her. Lisanna moaned loudly as Natsu massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples carefully.

Lisanna's arms wrapped around Natsu's neck as she threw her head back, moaning in ecstasy. Her wet core pressed up against Natsu's still throbbing and erect cock, rubbing her through her thin panties. Lisanna couldn't help but roll her hips back and forth over his cock. Lucy bit her lip and squeezed her legs shut tight. Lisanna didn't need Lucy's guidance; she was making him moan all on her own, and Lucy hated it. Actually, she just wanted to be a part of it. But just the sight of Natsu being so turned on turned Lucy on, and she felt herself running her hand down her torso, gently cupping at her clothed center.

Lisana let out moan after moan as Natsu rubbed her breasts, capturing her nipple in his mouth and suckling. His tongue flicked out, teeth gently grazing her skin. Lisanna's hips ground down onto Natsu's again, making them both groan and buck their hips into each other eagerly. Lucy held back squeals of excitement as she slipped her hands under her pants, pushing a finger through her soaked folds. Shivers ran through her spine as she touched herself to Natsu and Lisanna fucking each other. Lucy rubbed circles onto herself, silently crying out for attention.

Natsu bucked his hips up into Lisanna again, her legs spread wide as she straddled him. Her bosom was pressed into Natsu's face, a breast in his mouth. His one hand greedily grabbed her ass, while the other palmed her free breast. Panting, Lisanna rolled her hips more and more over his, making Natsu only get harder.

"I can't take it anymore.." She muttered under her breath, voice low. Lisanna grabbed Natsu's shoulders and pushed him back, his body falling into the mattress. She quickly and gracefully pulled off her skirt and underwear at once, kicking them to the floor. Her breasts bounced heavily as Lisanna squirmed, eagerly climbing back on top of Natsu.

His strong chest rose and fell quickly with uneven breaths. Natsu clenched his teeth, letting out a moan as Lisanna grabbed his cock firmly. Lucy sank further into the couch, ashamed of her weak will. They weren't watching her anyway; the two were too busy fucking to notice her. Lucy bit her lip to keep from moaning Natsu's name as she rubbed her wet pussy to him. Lisanna stood over Natsu, his cock in her hand. The other pressed onto his firm stomach for balance. Slowly but surely, Lisanna lined Natsu up at her entrance and sank down into him. They both cried out as she buried herself to his base. Natsu's hands grabbed her curvy waist, digging his nails into her skin.

Lisanna leaned forward, her hands on his stomach as she brought her hips up and down softly on his cock. She went slow, savoring the feel of his thickness pressing up inside her, making her shiver with excitement. Natsu's hands forced her hips back down, slamming her pussy into his cock. Lisanna screamed, Natsu's eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched.

"Faster." Natsu growled, forcing her hips up and down as he occasionally bucked his up into hers. "Now."

Lisanna happily obliged, bouncing up and down on his cock. Her wide hips were grasped between Natsu's hands, and she was grateful for the extra strength as he slammed her harder and harder into him. Natsu's hips bucked off the bed, raising up to meet hers half way. Lisanna cried out, feeling her walls clenching around his cock.

Lisanna's body fell on top of him, her breasts rolling and bouncing against Natsu's bare chest as she rocked her hips up and down. Her hands grabbed her shoulders, lips tickling his collarbone. Groaning, Natsu bucked his hips up each time Lisanna came down, crashing them together harder and harder until they both began to tremble. Natsu's cock twitched heavily inside Lisanna and he gasped, shaking in ecstasy as he writhed inside of her tight pussy. Her pussy was trembling as she felt the knot in her stomach grow, biting Natsu's collarbone harshly.

Panting, Lucy frantically rubbed her own center in search of release. It was unfair and embarrassing, but she couldn't help massage her own large and plump breast as her fingers worked her center, bringing her to the edge.

"L..." Natsu opened his mouth to speak again, but he bit his tongue before he said either of their names. Luckily, his eyes were shut, so he couldn't see Lucy's cheeks burn with embarrassment as she whispered his name to herself.

"Oh, Natsu!" Lisanna cried out, her gands grasping onto his shoulders. Natsu twitched again as he felt her tighten around his cock. Sure enough, Lisanna screamed as she climaxed, clenching onto the man below her as his cock still ran int her. Driven over the edge by her orgasm, Natsu grabbed Lisanna's ass and held it down against his cock as he came, as well.

Lucy sat on the couch, trembling and shaking as she came from watching her boyfriend and their friend reach their highs, screaming and moaning. Pleasure racked each of their bodies, sweat forming on their brows. Lisanna looked up at Natsu, kissing his jawline as she wiggled herself up.

Pressing her lips against Natsu's, Lisanna smiled and panted heavily with intense excitement. "That was amazing." She cooed, still a bit dazed.

Smirking, Natsu kissed her back. He slowly sat up, holding Lisanna close as she sat on his lap. "We're not done yet." He said lowly.

Wide eyes looked back at him. "Oh..?" She moaned, a smile forming on her face. The both of them turned their heads to Lucy. They saw her sitting on the couch, clenching her legs together.

"Lucy didn't even get it on the fun." Natsu pouted, a devilish grin taking over.

Gulping, Lucy slowly stood up, her legs shaking. Lisanna slid off Natsu's lap and they both faced Lucy, a smile on their faces.

"We need to make Lucy feel really good, now that we left her out." Natsu smirked, glaring at Lucy with such as gaze that made her weak.

Lisanna nodded in agreement as Lucy fell onto the bed, carefully being pulled into the two. There was no time wasted as they both held her close, kissing and grabbing whatever they could get.

"We'll make sure to never leave you out again." Natsu whispered huskily, his teeth tugging her earlobe.

Lisanna giggled, licking the shell of Lucy's ear before her and Natsu completely ravished her. "I'm so glad to be home."


End file.
